


Fucked by a distorted Roland

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: His eyes burned into Argalia's. He rushed forward pinning him by his throat. A loud rumble was heard through the library. Roland had distorted.
Relationships: Argalia/Roland (Library of Ruina)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. pink

Argalia was slammed against the wall by a growling pink and purple Roland. Claws gently digging into his throat slowly. "I'm here Roland. I'm here."

He winced in pain as Roland gets confused, sniffing him. Going through the scents in his head before recognizing the other and starting to falter.

He knew he looked like his sister and probably smelled similar enough.

What he didn't expect was for hands to drop him and catch him by his hips. A second pair of hands clutching his head while he was kissed and carried off. Argalia knew he would be killed if he denied the other in this state.

Not that he minded. Roland was being gentle and sweet.  
It was honestly quite adorable. He kissed back and smiled softly. When a curious forked tongue brushed against his lips, he opened.

The tongue dove into the other's mouth and began to explore slowly. Argalia finds himself on the floor being knelt over for this part.  
Argalia sucks on the tongue and teases the distorted Roland above him. With soft sucking, Argalia begins to slowly move.

He touches the other's chest and begins to feel around. He has been treated nicely, if a bit roughly at first. This seemed to please Roland greatly; a purr erupted from Roland's chest. his hands stroked his cheeks and pelvic bone, running claws up and down Argalia's hips and dipping down only to rise back up. Argalia wrapped his arms around the other's neck. the other began to push their tongue further in, having a much longer tongue than his. 

Argalia choked a little as he felt along the other, his throat being tongue fucked gently. He didn't mind but he wasn't sure the other knew what he was doing. Normally Roland would be at his throat for even touching him.

He gasps when a hand palms his pants and rubbed there. His throat opening and the tongue stretching as far as it would go to stroke the inside of the other's mouth and throat, pulling in and out slowly. Argalia could still breath through his nose but his mouth was full of tongue. 

He moaned around Roland's tongue as the hand gripped and rolled across his dick through his clothes. Roland purred louder and moved his hand across the smaller still clothed body. His hips pressed up against the other's hand, his mouth wide and muffled moans echoing from him.

Argalia was beginning to panic. His body felt good but he was having trouble breathing due to the tongue fucking. His wound is pressed against and he yelps. He whimpers in distress and the other pulls away to examine the wound that is across his shoulder and chest.

Roland stands. Waving his staff with a bright glow.. a yellow star appears shooting at Argalia and hitting him. Argalia braces for the worst but relaxes as the star heals him. He is struck a few more times and his body is much more relaxed.

Argalia finds that Roland has taken great interest in his crotch and is touching and massaging it with purpose. Argalia goes to sit up stiffening moans before he is pushed back down. His hands are grabbed and pinned to either side of his head by Roland's extra set of arms. Argalia is forcefully kissed and tongue fucked again, with slow precision. 

Argalia feels his shirts be opened and shivers as cold air hits him. Then Roland's hands begin to explore. Rubbing the palms across his chest, poking his nipples softly with a claw. His stomach pushed into and squished happily. His eyes widen as the realization hits him. He feels his pants be removed, And soon the underwear.

He shivered. It was cold outside of where he was being touched. His mouth is finally free, only for gaspy moans to be drawn out as a clawed hand strokes his dick. The other hand rubs a nipple gently in circles. Argalia tries to close his legs but two thick strong legs pin his apart. "Roland lemme go… this isn't you… you would fucking kill me if I did thiii-!"

He was shut up by another kiss and a grumble of, "I love you".

Argalia shut up for a moment and blushed. He stumbled over his words. He knew he was annoying and hated by all but the distortions, but especially Roland. Love?

"I love you too..." Argalia bit his lip, "I give consent."

Argalia wanted to be loved. He felt his arms be released, but didn't feel the need to fight anymore. Argalia smiled up at the other and felt sharp predatory teeth against his neck. A gleeful smile pressed into his neck.

He watched the other gently carve a heart into his hip, squirming slightly from pain, and then kiss it, the wound bleeding. Roland struggled with his pants before freeing his dick, scaly and slick with precum, of them and sliding his hips against Argalia's. 

Argalia gazed up at him and squirmed. His face blushed hotly alongside the rest of him, cheeks turning red, chest pinkening and his dick throbbing. Argalia was gently lifted and had the length dragged against the crook of his ass. He shivered and gripped his hair. "Roland ah... Please!" He begged quietly.

Roland chuckled and stroked the smaller pale dick of Argalia's. Argalia moaned as he was touched. 

Roland's eyes moved down and he used his mouth and extra set of arms to tease the pink little nubs on Argalia's chest. The combined effort drove Argalia mad and made him squirm and beg, "Inside, please Roland, please just fuck me please! Ah!"

Argalia got his wish. Roland, stopping his menstruations, began to slide himself into the other. Argalia relaxed slowly and cried at the intrusive member but loved it nonetheless as it stretched him open.

Roland grunted and slowly slid in. Licking at Argalia's lips and gaining access to his sweet prize. Roland slid his tongue into Argalia's mouth and began to set a pace, a slow and steady pace. Tongue and dick in, tongue and dick out, slow and thoroughly sweeping every nerve in both places.

Argalia couldn't do anything but moan around Roland's tongue. His hands pinned down again and his legs spread wide. Roland's claws teasing the little nubs on Argalia's chest and stroking his pale prick. 

Argalia groaned loudly as Roland picked up the pace and began to go faster. His head tilted back as sharp teeth begin to dig into his shoulder. His mouth opened and Roland's name spilled out. 

His hips jerked softly as Argalia came under Roland's grip. White, sticky, fluid between their bodies. Argalia moaned as Roland began to chase his own high, ruthlessly holding the others legs in the air as he fucked the other's ass fast and hard. Argalia shifted as the force moved him up and down slightly.

Roland went deep and growled. Sinking his teeth into Argalia. He came and slowly slid out. His seed inside of Argalia, he purred happily. "Mine"

Argalia nodded deliriously, bleeding and high from sex. "Yours Roland…"

Roland softly licked up the other's blood and purred, gently running his hands down the smaller's sides.

Argalia felt himself be picked up and redressed. He giggled and draped his deliriously happy self over the distorted man he now called a lover. Roland likely would kill him once the other's found them and brought him back to his senses, but for now he was content with being babied by the large inhuman that held him in between bookshelves and warm arms.


	2. gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland is a tease when he is king~

Argalia felt Roland shift behind him and a hand cupped under his jaw. Roland was still ungodly tall but his arm now spotted a gigantic glove. Argalia tilted his head back and was met by a firm and caring face. He was kissed so very gently.

Roland squeezed Argalia close and kissed him. “My dearest, may i pleasure thou?”

Argalia blushed brightly at the phrasing and responded in turn, stuttering slightly, “I-If that is what you w-wish to do.”

Roland’s golden eyes squint slightly and a smile graces his face. He slides his mouth down and begins to suck on the corner of Argalia’s jaw. Licking and sucking so very gingerly. “Such a beautiful man. You have graced me with your presence my dearest.”

Argalia nods and sighs gently. His waist was held carefully by a large golden gauntlet. Argalia felt the hand on his cheek move down to his crotch. He felt the hand gently begin to touch and stroke the area in various ways, drawing circles and hearts in the cloth.

Roland smirked when Argalia attempted to rub back but the large gauntlet held him in place. Argalia gripped the glove tightly, sensing that if he forced the issue he would be punished by this “kingly” version of Roland. 

Argalia made quiet noises as he was teased and marked once more. His lips pink from being bitten and kissed. He clawed at the glove quietly and held still otherwise. His blue nails contrasting against the lovely gold hues. Roland rumbled in his ear, “just hold on dearest. I'm sure you can do this. You will feel so good~”

Argalia nodded and bit his lip. His chest heaving quietly. Argalia’s heart hammered in his chest, in contrast to the heartbeat from Roland who was absolutely calm and self assured. Argalia watched Roland’s head as he left purple and pink rose like marks behinds on his neck and jaw. He stayed quiet besides his needy noises.

Roland continued to trace patterns into Argalia’s pants, teasing the slowly Hardening member beneath till it made a tent in his pants. Roland looked happily upon his treasure and what he has done to him. He slowly begins to gently palm the other’s pants, rubbing gently in slow large circles. Argalia moaned and dug his nails in further.

Then the sensation stopped and Argalia was slowly adjusted. He found himself knelt down and his hips jutted out. His arms grabbed by the large glove and pulled over his head. A knee digging into his back. The gentle hand teasing into his hardened dick. Argalia tears up slightly and moans as the hand gives a firm squeeze before returning to the light teasing touches.

Argalia spreads his legs and whimpers. His voice coming out strained as he begins to beg, “M-My king please l-let me cum please i want you to t-touch me and to watch me and then i.. I will do my best to make yo-you cum!”

Roland hums as he listens. He let Argalia beg and be teased to near tears before he laid him down. "You don't have to return the favor my love. Watching you will be enough."

Argalia shivered as he felt the hand go from teasing to full on palming again. Rough strokes up and down his crotch. He cums quickly and moaned deeply.

He blushed as he must look like a mess. He was so ready to sleep. Argalia's eyes hazy as he gazed at the king. He giggled and cried. Roland picked him up and held him close. "I'm here, my Queen. I am here. You're beautiful."

The king looked up as noises came close. "Shit…"

He stood up quickly, sprinting with Argalia in his arms to a new hiding spot.

Argalia went to sleep on the way there.


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue- knight  
> White- road home  
> Red- nothing there

Argalia awoke in a warm embrace. His eyes fluttering open to a trio of swords and long black stary hair guard guarding him against a blue haired librarian. He laid under a blanket and on pillows. Warm and comfortable. He went to sit up but spasmed from the soreness in his body. 

Roland looked back and walked over to Argalia. He summoned more swords that flew to defend them from the blue hair librarian. “Rest love. I will help ease your pain soon. As soon as the trouble has been dealt with.”

Argalia watched as the long haired roland expertly took down the lone librarian. Roland returned to him and sat near, Kissing him briefly, he began to rub Argalia’s shoulders. The pale haired man began to melt into the touches as it ease his sore body that had been spent. Roland’s hands rubbed down his chest, circling his nipples for a few seconds. Argalia blushed and arched into the pleasant touches. “Roland…”

He continues to rub Argalia’s chest and shoulders. Kissing him gently, his fingers deftly rubbing knots out of the musculature. “You are such a strong boy Argalia… so good for me.”

Argalia makes a noise as a pair of hands begins to undo his shirt. Rubbing his chest all the while. Soon it is skin against skin. Argalia’s nipples like little pink pebbles on his chest. Roland runs his fingers around them before rubbing the pink dots on the top, ever so gently. 

Argalia arches into the touch and whines, Crossing his sore legs. The knight like Roland didn't stop him at all. He just continued to tease his nipples till Argalia was hard. He shifts, sitting Argalia up against the wall. Argalia felt hands touch his legs and tenses up. The hands rub gently. Followed by a warm mouth sucking on Argalia’s pink pebble like nipples. Argalia closes his eyes and arches into the warm tongue that stroked his pink nubs. 

The hands slip between his legs and tug his pants down. He tenses again at the cold air. His underwear and thighs are sticky with cum.Roland switches nubs. He nibbles on this one making Argalia shift as the sensation removes his focus from his crotch. The underwear is removed and his legs are parted.

Roland begins to kiss down Argalia’s chest. His hands reaching up to continue to play with his nipples. Argalia gasps when Roland begins to suck on his dick. His fingers gripping Roland’s hair and holding him still. “Ro-Roland!~ ah! Mmm!”

Rolands hands brush down his nipples and he sucks hard all at the same time. The sensation makes Argalia grips his own hair. His legs opening even further and being tossed over Roland’s shoulders. Folded in half almost, Argalia continues to whine and beg. His hips stuttering and unable to thrust in the position he is in. “Roland please! It feels so good! Too good! Ahhh!~”

He peaks an eye out and gasps as he meets Roland’s eyes staring up at him. Roland smiles at him before pulling Argalia’s dick almost all the way out. Licking the very tip he wiggles his tongue against the slit. Argalia’s nipples are both played with again all of a sudden. Argalia squirms in the teasing pleasure. He begs quietly “sweetness please… ah~...”

Roland pulls away. Argalia gets tied up and he doesn’t fight., eyes more alert now and curious where it will go. Soon enough, he has his legs spread and his eyes tied so he can't see anything. “Tell me what you feel.”

Argalia stuttered but followed directions, “I feel the pillows under me. the wall behind me. Y-your hands traveling up my legs. AH~ your mouth on my dick. It feels good. Really good. Mm… you are… squeezing my butt and touching my, AH~ you just sucked really hard and it felt good. Your hands keep traveling up. They reach my arms a-and haha! HAHA!”

Argalia breaks into giggling moans as Roland sucks on his dick and tickles his armpits. Roland quickly had Argalia cum and sucked harshly while he did. Drinking it up. When finished and pulled away with a wet pop. “Feel better my dearest?”

Argalia nodded and panted with giggles. Roland picked up his clothes and dressed him again. This time without underwear, leaving it in a nearby trash can. Argalia is cradled, fast asleep once more, as Roland begins to change again.


End file.
